Terminology
This page is an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Anschluss Used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking clay of other countries. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Polandball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries Börk Used by Swedenball. Pretty much a meaningless word, referring to Sweden or something Swedish. It has many alternatives for other countries. * Book of Börk * Historical countryballs' Book of Börk * British Book of Börk * French (and neighbours) Book of Börk 'THE BOOK OF BÖRK:' *'Norwayball' Børk børk *'Swedenball' Börk börk *'Icelandball' Björk björk *'Germanyball' Wörk wörk *'Denmarkball' Øl øl *'UKball' Pork pork *'Serbiaball' Бре бре *'Franceball' Boûin boûin *'Estoniaball' Möh möh *'Canadaball' Timber timber and bois bois *'Australiaball' Oi oi *'New Zealandball' Ka ora ka ora *'Japanball' Desu desu *'Indiaball' Daḍhak daḍhak *'Chinaball' Aiya aiya *'Samiball' Jòik jòik *'South Koreaball' Kh kh kh *'North Koreaball' Bajil bajil *'Portugalball' Ão ão *'Irelandball' Ól ól *'Thailandball' Same same *'Israelcube' Oh vej oh vej *'Hungaryball' Pàprìka pàprìka *'Faroe Islandsball' Bðrk bðrk *'Finlandball' Perkele perkele *'USAball' Burger burger *'Greeceball' Gyro gyro or Μοηεψ Μοηεψ *'Croatiaball' Hrk hrk *'Netherlandsball' Tulp tulp *'Switzerlandball' Bäzli bäzli *'Austriaball' Wörgl wörgl *'Italyball' Pizza pizza *'Polandball' Flaczki flaczki *'Czechball' Pivko pivko *'NepalRawr' RAWR *'Greenlandball' Borqq borqq *'Antarcticaball' Cold cold *'French Guyanaball' Mêr mêr *'Mauritaniaball' Slaنes Slaنes *'Tringapore' Iya iya *'Vaticanball' Pope pope * [[Vietnamball|'Vietnamball']]' '''Nguyen Nguyen *'Spainball' Siesta siesta *'Nigeriaball' Scam scam *'French Polynesiaball' Bora bora *'Mexicoball' Taco taco *'Colombiaball' Coffee coffee *'Argentinaball' Che che *'Brazilball' Hue hue *'Venezuelaball' Chávez chávez *'Cubaball' Castro castro *'Guatemalaball' Maya maya *'Peruball' Inca inca *'South Africaball' Click click *'Hong Kongball' Ching chang chong *'Turkeyball' Kebab kebab *'Saudi Arabiaball' Allah allah *'Russiaball' Borscht borscht *'Chileball' Hueon hueon *'Palestineball' Nakba nakba *'Bhutanball' Dragon dragon *'Uruguayball' Mate mate *'Panamaball' Canal canal *'Iranball' Ayatollah ayatollah *'Belgiumball' Waffle waffle *'Albaniaball' Shqip shqip *'Gypsyball' Fer fer *'Mongoliaball' Mongol mongol *'Pakistanball' Bak bak *'Georgiaball' Tbles tbles *'Bulgariaball' Yoghurt yoghurt *'Macedoniaball' Fyrom fyrom *'Ukraineball' Maldan maldan *'Jamaicaball' Reggae reggae *'Costa Ricaball' Tico Tico *'DR Congoball' Mbwane mbwane *'Egyptball' Misr misr *'Moroccoball' Maghrib maghrib *'UAEball' Oil oil *'Indonesiaball' Satay satay *'Vanuatuball' Vatu vatu *'EUball' Euro euro *'Malaysiaball' Lepak lepak *'Ghanaball' Ghana ghana *'Seychellesball' Sey sey *'Cape Verdeball' Cabo cabo *'Kazakhbrick' Potassium potassium *'Kurdistanball' Gosht gosht *'Belarusball' Rasija Rasija *'Philippinesball' Balut Balut *'Svalbardball' Seeds Seeds *'Sri Lankaball' Sri Sri *'Tibetball' Lama lama * Most microballs Relevant Relevant 'HISTORICAL BÖRKS' *'Soviet Unionball' Soviet soviet *'Union of South Africaball' Apartheid apartheid *'Venezuelaball' (till 2006) Chamo chamo *'Pahlavi Iranball' Sha sha *'German Empireball' Reich reich *'Naziball' Heil heil *'Reichtangle' Reich reich *'East Germanyball' Stasi stasi *'SPQRball' Caesar caesar *'Yugoslaviaball' Yugo yugo *'Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball' Grunwald grunwald *'Prussiaball' Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung *'Republic of Chinaball' Sun sun *'Orange Free Stateball' Boer boer *'Transvaalball' Boer boer 'BRITISH BÖRKS' *'Englandball' Wot wot *'Scotlandball' Och och *'Walesball' Hyw hyw *'Northern Irelandball' Norn Iron Norn Iron ''or Bomb bomb *'Isle of Manball' Legs legs *'Jerseyball' Hon hon *'Guernseyball' Hon hon or Moi aussi *'Shetlandball' Øch øch *'Orkneyball' Åch åch *'Gibraltarball' Dago dago *'Saint Helena, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball' Exile exile *'Bermudatriangle' Triangle triangle *'Londonball' Banker banker *'Isle of Wightball' Ferry ferry *'Isle of Scillyball' Scilly scilly *'Greater Londonball' Rabbit rabbit *'Norfolkball' Incest incest *'Essexball' Tan tan *'Cumberlandball' Border border *'Lancashireball' 'Ot pot 'ot pot *'Devonball' Cliff cliff *'Cornwallball' Pasty pasty *'Yorkshireball' Pudding pudding *'Greater Manchesterball' Manc manc *'Merseysideball' Ey ey *'Tyne and Wearball' Why aye why aye *'West Midlandsball' Curry curry *'Kentball' Channel channel *'Lincolnshireball' Kurwa kurwa *'Dorsetball' Oo ar oo ar *'Nottinghamshireball' Gun gun *'Merciaball' Sahson sahson *'Northumbriaball' Norþ norþ *'Wessexball' Seaxna seaxna FRENCH BÖRKS *'Alsaceball' Wôrk wôrk *'Normandyball' P'têt-ben p'têt-ben *'Brittanyball' Plouzh plouzh *'North Franceballs' Ch'ti ch'ti *'Savoyball' Arpetan arpetan *'Occitaniaball' Oc oc *'County of Niceball' Mistral mistral *'Corsicaball' Chju chju BELGIAN BÖRKS *'Flandersball' Vlaams vlaams SPANISH BÖRKS *'Basqueball' Etxeverri etxeverri *'Cataloniaball' Platge platge These phrases are used when a countryball is minding its own business or flooding another country with its people. Gallery The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png The Knights of Remove.png Shitty neighbors.png Countries like their typical foods Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypaste. Here is a list in alphabetical order: *'Afghanistanball': Kebab and kabuli palaw *'Albaniaball:' Seculars, potato and tavë kosi *'Algeriaball:' Kebab and couscous *'Andorraball:' Chocolate *'Angolaball': Moamba de galinha *'Antigua e Barbudaball': Pepperpot and fungee *'Argentinaball': Chipá'','' chocolate'','' empanada and asado *'Arkansasball': Cajun *'Armeniaball': Harissa'','' dolma'','' khorovats, lavash and stroganoff *'Arubaball': Keshi yena *'Australiaball': Meat pie'','' roast lamb and vegemite sandwich *'Austriaball': Sausage'','' schnitzel'','' pretzel and tafelspitz *'Azerbaijanball': Qəbab,'' dolma ''and seculars *'Bahamasball': Crack conch with peas and rice *'Bahrainball': Kebab and machboos *'Bangladeshball': Kebab,'' laksa ''and rice and fish *'Bangsamoroball': (PH) Ketupat and chocolate *'Barbadosball': Cou-cou and flying fish *'Bavariaball': Weisswurst *'Belarusball': Stroganoff and draniki *'Belgiumball': Waffle'','' moules-frites and chocolate *'Belizeball': Chocolate *'Bermudaball': Bermuda fish chowder *'Berbersball': (North Africa) Couscous *'Bhutanball': Thenthuk'','' ema datshi and ngathrek golop lhakpa *'Boliviaball': Chicha'','' salteñas and chocolate *'Bosniaball': Kebab,'' bosnian pot ''and ćevapi *'Botswanaball': Seswaa *'Brazilball': Feijoada *'Bruneiball': Ketupat'','' ambuyat and laksa *'Bulgariaball': Maritsa (sweetbread), yogurt'','' banitsa'','' bob chorba and rakiya *'Californiaball': Shrimp tostada *'Cambodiaball': Amok trey and samlor kako *'Cameroonball': Ndolé *'Canadaball': Poutine'','' kraft dinner'','' nanaimo bar and butter tarts *'Cape Verdeball': Cachupa *'Chileball': Empanada'','' chocolate'','' pastel de choclo and egg roll *'Chinaball': Egg roll'','' wonton'','' dim sum'','' peking duck'','' fried rice'','' dumplings and noodle *'Colombiaball': Ajiaco'','' gallo pinto and chocolate *'Congoball': Poulet moambé *'Costa Ricaball': Chocolate *'Croatiaball': Sir (cheese) *'Cubaball': Chocolate'','' platillo moros y cristianos and ropa vieja *'Curacaoball': Keshi yena *'Czechball': Vepřo knedlo zelo and svíčková *'Denmarkball': Pølse'','' stegt flæsk and bøfsandwich *'Dominicaball': Mountain chicken and fish broth *'Dominican Republicball': Chocolate'','' la bandera and sancocho *'DR Congoball': Kebab and Poulet moambé *'Ecuadorball': Chocolate *'Egyptball': Kebab,'' ful medames,'' kushari'','' molokhia'','' falafel *'El Salvadorball': Chocolate and pupusa *'Eritreaball': Kebab,'' zigini with injera ''and gored gored *'Equatorial Guineaball': Chocolate *'Estoniaball': Verivorst with mulgikapsad *'Ethiopiaball': Teff'','' wat with injera and fit-fit *'Finlandball': Pulla'','' karjalanpaisti'','' mämmi and sautéed reindeer *'Floridaball': Orange *'Franceball': Baguette'','' crêpe'','' pot-au-feu'','' macaron'','' bisque and frog *'Gabonball': Poulet nyembwe *'Georgiaball': Kharcho'','' khachapuri and khinkali *'Germanyball': Beer'','' bratwurst'','' sauerkraut'','' currywurst'','' döner kebab,'' sauerbraten ''and kraut *'Ghanaball': Fufu *'Gibraltarball': Chocolate *'Greeceball': Souvelaki'','' yogurt'','' fasolada'','' moussaka souvlaki and gyros *'Greenlandball': Mattak and kiviak *'Grenadaball': Oil down *'Guatemalaball': Chocolate and fiambre *'Guyanaball': Pepperpot *'Gypsyball': Sah hai mas *'Hondurasball': Chocolate'','' baleada'','' carne asada and sopa de caracol *'Hong Kongball': Sesame noodles'','' char siu and dim sum *'Hungaryball': Paprika'','' seculars'','' gulyás and goulash *'Icelandball': Hákarl and þoramatur *'Indiaball': Curry and laksa *'Indonesiaball': Rendang'','' ketupat'','' satay'','' laksa'','' tumpeng'','' karedok and nasi goreng *'Islamballs': Kebab *'Iranball': Chelo kebab and ghormeh sabzi *'Iraqball': Kebab,'' samak masgouf ''and kleicha *'Irelandball': Colcannon'','' irish stew *'Israelcube': Jerusalem mixed grill'','' kosher'','' schnitzel'','' falafel'','' hummus and gelfite fish *'Italyball': Pizza'','' pasta'','' polenta and risotto *'Ivory Coastball': Chocolate *'Jamaicaball': Ackee and saltfish *'Japanball': Sushi and ramen *'Jordanball': Kebab and mansaf *'Kazakhbrick': Kebab,'' stroganoff,'' beshbarmak and shalgam *'Kenyaball': Ugali'','' sukuma wiki and nyama choma *'Kuwaitball': Kebab,'' kabsa ''and machboos *'Kyrgyzstanball': Beshbarmak'','' laghman and kuurdak *'Laosball': Khao poon (laotian laksa),'' tum mak hoong ''and larb with sticky rice *'Latviaball': Rock *'Lebanonball': Kebab,'' falafel,'' kibbeh and tabbouleh *'Libyaball': Kebab,'' bazeen ''and usban *'Lithuaniaball': Kielbasa and cepelinai *'Louisianaball': Cajun and catfish *'Luxembourgball': Thuringer'','' judd mat gaardebounen and bouneschlupp *'Macauball': Sesame noodles and minchee *'Macedoniaball': Kebab and tavče gravče *'Madagascarball': Romazava *'Malaccaball' (MY): Ikan bakar (roasted fish) *'Malaysiaball': Ketupat'','' nasi lemak'','' satay'','' roti canai and laksa *'Maltaball': Timpana'','' pastizzi and rabbit stew *'Mexicoball': Taco'','' chiles en nogada'','' mole poblano and chocolate *'Moldovaball': Mititei *'Mongoliaball': Buuz *'Montenegroball': Kebab,'' burek,'' kačamak and raštan *'Moroccoball': Kebab,'' couscous,'' tangine and pastilla *'Myanmarball': Laksa *'Namibiaball': Schnitzel and chakalaka *'NepalRawr': Dal bhat *'Netherlandsball': Tulp'','' stamppot and hutspot *'New Yorkball': Wings *'New York Cityball': Pizza *'New Zealandball': Bacon and egg pie'','' lamb and pavlova *'Nicaraguaball': Chocolate'','' gallo pinto and churrasco *'Nigeriaball': Kebab,'' yam ''and jollof rice *'North Koreaball': Galbi *'Northern Cyprusball': Kebab and turkish delight *'Northern Irelandball': Ulster fry *'Norwayball': Brunost and fårikål *'Oklahomaball:' Blackberry'','' honey and catfish *'Pakistanball': Curry-kebab,'' nihari ''and biryani *'Palestineball:' Kebab,'' arab salad,'' falafel'','' musakhan and hummus with tahini *'Panamaball': Chocolate and sancocho de gallina *'Paraguay': Chipá'','' sopa paraguaya and chocolate *'Penangball' (MY): Mie udang *'Peruball': Ceviche and chocolate *'Philippinesball:' Salpicao'','' asado'','' chocolate'','' lechon and adobo *'Polandball': Kielbasa'','' borscht'','' bigos'','' kotlet schabowi'','' żurek and pierogi *'Porto Ricoball': Chocolate'','' mofongo and arroz con gandules with Lechon *'Portugalball': Bacalhau and salpicao *'Romaniaball': Visinata'','' mititei'','' sarmale'','' mici and mamaliga *'Russiaball': Stroganoff'','' olivier salad'','' borscht'','' pelmeni'','' šči and kaša and vodka *'San Marinoball': Torta tre monti *'Saudi Arabiaball': Kebab,'' halal ''and kabsa *'Scotlandball': Haggis *'Senegalball': Kebab,'' thieboudienne *'Serbiaball:' Rakiya,'' chetnik'','' ćevapčići'','' pljeskavica'','' ražnjići'','' kalmak and proja *'Slovakiaball': Bryndzové halušky *'Sloveniaball': Prezganka'','' ajdovi žganci'','' belokranjska povitica and obara *'South Africaball': Chakalaka'','' bobotie and boerewors *'South Koreaball': Sesame noodles'','' bulgogi and kimchi *'Spainball': Paella'','' chocolate'','' tortilla española and tapas *'Sri Lankaball:' Curry'','' rice and cinnamon *'Sudanball': Kebab,'' ful medames *'Swedenball: Köttbullar'','' kräftskiva'','' surströmming and ostkaka *Switzerlandball: Chocolate'','' cervelat'','' fondue and rösti *Syriaball: Kebab,'' fatteh ''and kibbeh *Szekelylandball: Kebab, Kürtoskalács and Paprika *Tajikistanball: O'sh *Taiwanball: Sesame noodles'','' wonton'','' beef noodle soup and bulgogi *Tanzaniaball: Kebab and ugali *Tartarsball: Kebab,'' çiberek ''and öçpoçmaq *Texasball: Quesadilla *Tibetball: Thenthuk *Thailandball: Sesame noodles'','' pad thai and tom yum goong *Tringapore: Nasi goreng'','' egg roll'','' chilli crab'','' hainanese chicken rice and laksa *Trinidad e Tobagoball: Callaloo and doubles *Tulaball' (RU): Tula gingerbread *'Turkeyball: Kebab,'' turkish delight,'' seculars'','' kuru fasulye with pilav and yogurt *UKball: Rosbif'','' tea'','' fish and chips'','' beef and pudding *Ukraineball: Salo and borscht *USAball: Burger'','' hot dog'','' fried chicken'','' apple pie and chocolate *Utahball: Honey *Uruguayball: Olivier salad'','' chocolate'','' chivito and asado *Uyghurball: Noodle-kebab *Uzbekistanball: O'sh *Vanuatuball: Lap lap *Venezuelaball: Arepa'','' pabellón criollo and chocolate *Vietnamball: Pho *Virgin Islandsball: Fish and fungi *Walesball: Cawl *Yemenball: Kebab and saltah *Zimbabweball: Sadza Exclamations Used by some countries for disappointment or when something wrong happens. * 'Bruneiball '''Alamak! ''and ''Ya ampun! * 'Chinaball 'Aiya! * 'Egyptball 'Eh! * 'Finlandball'' ''Perkele! (Devil!)'' * 'Hong Kongball '''Aiya! * 'Indiaball Chale Jao! ('''Curses!' or F*ck!)'' * Indonesiaball 'Alamak ''and ''Ya ampun! * 'Israelcube 'Oy vey! * 'Jordanball 'Eh! * 'Lithuaniaball '''Kurwa! (''Whore!) * Malaysiaball 'Alamak! ''and ''Ya ampun! * 'Pakistanball Chale Jao! ('''Curses!' or F*ck!)'' * Polandball '''Kurwa! (Whore!) * 'Taiwanball '''Aiya! * 'Tringapore 'Alamak! ''and ''Ya ampun! Kawaii 'Kawaii '''is a state of Japanball. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Japanese Empireball uprising. Many artists in the Facebook Polandball community, such as Nalali are famous there for drawing different varieties of countryballs in this fashion. It is considered "cancer" by a strong following of them. Laughing There are distinctive laughs of some Polandball characters. * '''HON Franceball * HUE ''or'' KKKKKKK ''or'' ASHAUSHAU 'Brazilball and all the Lusosphere * '''XA 'Russiaball and other slavic nations * 'ГA 'Ukraineball. Due to the fact that Г'' is pronounced like an ''H in ukrainian. * 'XI 'Chinaball * 'KE '[[South Koreaball|South Koreaball]]. This is the sound of Starcraft's Zerglings in attack mode. Also, it's the same sound as ㅋ, which is about the same as "LOL' in English. * 'WK ' Indonesiaball * 'JA ' Spanish-speaking countries * '5 'Thailandball * 'HA '''Most other countries Relevance '''Relevance '''is a Polandball term used for saying (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It can also refers to the size of that country. A common joke is small countries and micronations pretending, or trying to be relevant, mostly Sealandball. Polandball grammar Cannot into ... *'Anglosphere only can into good English 'Other countries ''try speaking English. * [[Poland cannot into space|'''Poland cannot into space]] It's the most known gag. It also means nothing space-related for Polandball (nothing in space, no space program...). * Greece cannot into monies '''http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 * '''Bolivia and Uzbekistan cannot into sea * Latvia cannot into potato * Serbia cannot remove all kebab * Scotland, Catalonia, Quebec, Tibet and Uyghur cannot into independence * Argentina cannot into white * Estonia cannot into nordic * Hungary cannot into revise trianon * Germany cannot into humor or into box * Netherlands cannot into high That's why he's always drugged * Turkey cannot into EU * Azerbaijan cannot into -stan * Sealand cannot into relevance Clay It means land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl_GFSjRESk YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. = "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. = Gib German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (Austriaball, Boliviaball, Hungaryball, Paraguayball, San Marinoball, Switzerlandball, Serbiaball, Uzbekistanball,...) Hue Used by Brazilball. See 'huehuehue' on Know Your Meme for more information... Remove HUE is used by Germanyball in reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup, although Remove Feijoada is the correct form. Of It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. Plox It means please. Pay de(n)bts Often satirized in Polandball is the fact that many countries owe many other countries money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the USAball owing many countries money; due to Polandball's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is Greeceball owing Germanyball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Make Sometimes, make ''is put in front of verbs often like ''making or makes. Stronk Broken English spelling of strong. References Category:Help Category:Terminology Category:Rules __FORCETOC__